Origin
'Origin '''is a primordial electronic hivemind that commands a vast army of machines. "He" will appear in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance In his purest form, Origin is a collection of red electricity, always followed by a thick fog. This form can condense into a humanoid shape, flickering, with sharp, jagged edges, and two, searing white eyes. The size and shape of machines vary greatly based on their purposes, such as construction, fighting, medical care, etc. Equipment & Abilities What is the group equipped with? Equipment *War machines are usually equipped with state of the art laser weaponry, guns that can turn most metals to slag within seconds. *Others, like Terrorwyrms, use this laser weaponry to dig through the ground with immense speed, digging under enemy fortifications and attacking from behind. *Many machines are equipped with melee weapons as well, like large buzzsaws, swords, axes, etc. Abilities *Origin can interact with the interiors of any machine, looking through their mechanics, and even possibly overriding it's protocols to meet Origin's own demands. *Although seemingly invincible, if the pure form of Origin is blasted by a large Electromagnetic pulse, Origin will wither up and die, his machine armies dying with him. Personality/Creed Origin is a bit greedy and arrogant, believing most other forms of life/sentience to be under him and, in some form or another, inferior. This does not apply to Mol. He is the always present nightmares of Origin. Pre-Clash Biography In the first moments, the first sparks of the Big Bang, four, maybe more, depending on sources, pure beings were formed. One of pure intellect, another pure darkness, and another unknown. The last, however, was born of pure energy, and was quick enough to dart away into the void as its dark brother began to feed on its brethren, eating the unknown power and crippling the intellect. The energy being continued aimlessly, drifting like a discarded boat in a sea of neverending black expanse. Eventually, through some act of sheer luck, it had drifted into the eastern rim of the Milky Way. There, it quickly found a small galactic empire, known only by most as the Firestarters for their aggressive approach to most things. The cloud of energy was no exception, as they immediately sent out their best warships and flotillas to kill this aberration in their space. The being fled to a nearby scrap world, now named "Hel". On Hel, the being began to create machines, simple yet working ones, to try and get the message across that it only wanted peace. The Firestarters proceeded to continue to attack, as bit by bit, Origin began to take shape. When the energy being finally snapped, and sent a massive counterattack to the Capital World of the Firestarters, eventually slamming its two moons into it, killing all life on the planet, Origin was born. Then, with a mission to "cleanse the universe of the sins of inpure life," The Syndicate War began. Over a hundred years of fighting across three galaxies, with Origin almost succeeding in wiping out every galactic empire in the three galaxies. He was only stopped when a massive EMP was set off on the at-the-time mechanized war world Hel. In DC8, Origin was taken from Hel to Earth just as the EMP was set off. Here, he created a large robotic army from the dumps of New York, and then marched them all the way to the Antarctic Federation, where they fought the clashers and was inevitably defeated. Again, in Oz, he amassed an army, even larger than before, thanks to the support of the Ozian Governmen, and attacked the Clashers once again, and was defeated once again, one particular machine being ripped apart by champion Optimus Prime. After that, Origin had many notable skirmishes (like when his entire army was destroyed by Cthulhu in a single shot). After a deal he begrudgingly made with Mol (who duped him), Origin was forced to be a "good guy" and protect Ann Lee, or else he would be tortured for eternity in Mol's personal hell. Now, Origin has moved as far as possible from the Champions, believing they are partly to blame for his humiliation, and also so that they do not see what he has been doing; As new universes are born on the edges of the ever-expanding Omniverse, Origin plunders these universes, filled with unrefined resources, and uses them to add on to his own world in the void between universes, ''The Omnissium. Notable Actions He has built a massive station near the edge of the Omniverse. Now however, strange things begin to happen around him, and he sees no other alternative than to ask upon the Champions for assistance. Trivia *Not many people can ''really ''like Origin. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:AI Category:Electronics Category:Robots Category:H Category:Veteran Category:Player Characters